1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and method capable of outputting view images by tracking a gaze of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively implement a stereoscopic effect of a 3-dimensional (3D) image, images from different viewpoints should be supplied to each of the left and right eyes of a person. To achieve the 3D effect without a filter such as dedicated glasses, a 3D image needs to be expressed in a state of being separated spatially based on viewpoints, which is called an autostereoscopic display. In an autostereoscopic display, an image is displayed in a space in a state of being separated by an optical device such as an optical lens, a barrier, and the like. When using the optical lens, the autostereoscopic display uses a lenticular lens so that pixel images are expressed only in a specific direction. When using the optical barrier, only a specific pixel can be seen in a specific direction since a slit is placed in front of the autostereoscopic display. As described above, the autostereoscopic display using the optical lens or optical barrier expresses images from two viewpoints, that is, a right viewpoint and a left viewpoint, and a sweet spot having a significantly narrow stereoscopic viewing angle is generated. The sweet spot is expressed by a viewing distance and a viewing angle. The viewing distance is determined by a pitch of a lens or a slit. The viewing angle is determined by the number of expressed viewpoints. When the viewing angle is widened by increasing the number of viewpoints, an autostereoscopic multi-view display is achieved.
A wide viewing area may be achieved by the autostereoscopic multi-view display. However, since 3D resolution is proportional to the number of viewpoints, the autostereoscopic multi-view display reduces resolution of the displayed image.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method capable of providing a wide viewing area by increasing the number of viewpoints while minimizing reduction in the resolution caused by the increased number of viewpoints.